Walking In The Dead Land
by Yami Arow
Summary: HPFMA Xover, and its not your conventional one either, dead people, magic, science, and psychopaths.Lol not all that different from Ed’s daily life then really.
1. Prologue

HP/FMA X-over, and its not your conventional one either, dead people, magic, science, and psychopaths.

Lol not all that different from Ed's daily life, well hear is the beginning where all things must start.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP of FMA it would be nice if I did, but alas all the good ideas are taken so I'm left with none profitable fanfiction…

**Prologue**

The last thing he had expected was to fall into the middle of a battle field.

It was night and the air was cold and damp, he seemed to be in some sort of forest, tall trees towered above him their branches bare, the diamond sky far above, looked some how alien to his eyes.

A yell sounded and Ed made note he was still in some sort of war zone.

Now Ed not exactly battle hardened had had his fair share of dices with death, Barry the Butcher, the Chopper brothers, Scar... and he knew that with certain encounters there could be an array of multi coloured lights produced from various alchemic reactions, having used his own alchemy in many of the fights he had had to endure, but this was ridiculous!

Random lights were flying over his head, greens, reds, blues, accompanied by illegible shouts, the seen would have been quite spectacular similar to a shower of fireworks (he'd had his own close encounters with them too) were it not for the fact that the people who were shooting the lights at each other, and he noticed as he ducked another light that when a person was hit they went down, and normally stayed down.

This put a little more that just an anxious edge to his predicament.

He ducked another flash of light, as he decided the best cause of action, he was neutral to him both sides of this madness were hostile he needed to get out of there.

He saw his opening and ran for a patch of trees it was suitable cover and the people with the fireworks were no where near it.

As he reached the foliage he ran head long into a man in a long black cloak, his face the palest Ed had ever seen, the man raised his hand, his reflexes were the only thing that saved him, he flipped back just as a flash of green light passed him. He righted himself and then clapped his hands, the familiar blue light encompassing his automail arm transmuting it into a blade, as he took up a defensive stance awaiting the mans next move.

As he readied himself he saw that the man was wearing a mask, pale as bone shielding his features, Ed didn't like masks only people who had something to hide wore masks, something he knew all too well.

The man clad in black seemed stunned, this caused Ed to hesitate, and this cost him dearly.

There was a flash of red from somewhere to his right and then only pain, searing through him he couldn't breath, but he didn't scream, he never screamed, when he could help it, he'd known what real pain was since he was ten years old.

The pain abruptly stopped and Ed lay breathing hard on the cold earth, his situation then flooded back into his mind, he stumbled to his feet regaining his balance, teeth clenched trying to ignore the lingering pain.

He looked up to see a man approaching him this time with no black cloak or white mask, he looked to the floor his brain taking a moment to process the two black clad individuals now lying still, he looked back to the man approaching cautiously, he was dressed in brown robes an odd attire one Ed had never seen before, but he couldn't focus on the mans face his vision blurred, but he still managed to stay steady and raise is blade in defiance.

His vision then cleared and his eyes moved from the advancing man who seemed to be talking but Ed heard none of it, there standing to the right of the man stood his brother, in all his human glory, no hollow metal, no glowing eyes, just him flesh and bone.

His arm dropped "Al...?" He queried shocked.

The shout of 'stupefy' and blackness was all Ed then knew, his oblivion haunted by the image of his brother restored.

**A.N:** You know you like it review and kindle my creative juices!


	2. Where the hells my arm!

**A.N:** Its here! Hee hee should be good I love writing a pissed off Ed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP of FMA shame really I could do so much more with it, I'm a strong believer of bringing the dead back to life.

**Chapter 1: Where The Hell's My Arm!**

Ed didn't realise he was awake at first, his conscious mind not wanting to acknowledge the unexplainable events that had happened to him prior to his becoming unconscious, still not entirely sure how he had come to be unconscious.

That was it his mind had finally started to function, and now was filling with questions that his scientific mind was demanding answers too.

He let out a frustrated if not pained groan as he attempted to move... Only to find that he couldn't.

His eyes snapped open gazing around the room his was now in, it was dark and smelled of mildew, he discovered he was tied rather tightly to an overly dusty bed, to his annoyance that he noticed as he tried to jump up only to go into a coughing fit from dust inhalation, it was then that he noticed and made a sort of 'gah' sound as he saw is automail arm was missing.

"Damn it!" He growled, struggling against the bonds that held him, it was only when he gave a startled yelp as he fell off the bed and hit the floor did he finally meet the perpetrators of his current situation.

The door opened and through walked a man, at first from his vantage point face first on the floor he only saw the black hem of the mans outfit, re-manoeuvring himself quickly onto his knees he managed to get a look of the man, tall and bony with a pail angular face, a permanent scowl seemed affixed to his lips, as his black eyes bore into gold, and had this guy never heard of bathing? The grease in his hair could maintain some of the parts in his arm and leg for a year, speaking of which.

"What the hell have you done with my arm you bastard?" Fullmetal was never known for his tact, as Mustang had on more than one occasion pointed out.

The man only moved back as Ed shuffled closer intent on chewing the guys knee caps off to get an answer, tie _him_ up, take _his_ arm, lock _him_ up! No-one messed with the Fullmetal alchemist and got away unscathed.

The man only regarded him again as he stepped back out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Hay! Come back here!" The restrained alchemist yelled after the retreating man.

He managed to wiggle into a more comfortable sitting position the bonds still tight around his chest and legs, he growled and tried the get his teeth around the offending ropes.

"I don't thinks that'll work" A voice stated from behind him.

Ed froze still doubled over eyes wide, he knew that voice but it had lost its echoing metallic ring.

Slowly he straitened and turned as best he could under the constricting ropes to face his younger brother.

Al stood there in the corner of the room a sheepish look on his face, he giggled nervously. "Hi, brother"

If anyone asked he would deny it, it never happened he lost his balance that was it, he did not faint.

His vision swam back into view showing him the concerned face of his brother; he was lying down on his back on the rough carpet.

"Al...? Is it really...How...?" Ed forced himself to sit up again, tears springing to his eyes never looking away from his little brothers face.

Alphonse Elric smiled brightly and sat in front of his brother.

"This is hard to explain, well by me anyway but maybe..." Al was cut off as the door opened again.

Three men walked in this time, the grease ball of a guy followed by a vaguely familiar greying man in brown and then a red head who was getting a little sparse on top.

Ed glared and shuffled in front of his brother protectively. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"We could ask you the same thing" Came the snide comment from the black haired scowling one.

Ed only growled.

The man with the brown robes and sad eyes stepped forward, throwing a glare at snide man before speaking in a level no nonsense tone. "We want to ask you some questions, you appearance was some what abrupt and your condition some what different" He put his point across quite diplomatically "How about we start with a name?"

"Lupin this is foolish we should wait for Dumbledore before.." Ed decided to cut off the black haired menace and decided to answer.

"Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist, you better have a good reason for why I don't kick the crap out of the lot of you" The threat hung for a moment the occupants in the room not knowing what to think.

The red headed man was the first to break the silence "An alchemist you say?"

Ed looked at the man as if he had grown another head "Yeah what of it?" He challenged.

The man in black glared "We found no wand, only your... intriguing limb"

Ed blinked then scowled "Wand? And what haven't you ever seen automail before?"

The three men looked at each other perplexed, unsure of what to make of the boy.

Ed's eye twitched as the silence stretched "You still haven't answered my questions"

The darkest of the three stepped forward looking down on him, oh he hated it when people looked down at him "You are in no position to be asking questions"

The prodigy smirked "Oh yeah?" He successfully managed to break the bonds around his legs, he had his automail leg to thank for that, said leg shot out and swiped the sour faced gits legs from under him, Ed jumped to his feet only find two sticks pointed at him each held by the remaining men still standing.

Ed again blinked, side stepping slightly, he realised his predicament, why these men though a couple of sticks could be found intimidating he didn't know, but with only one arm and that arm currently still tightly tied to his side, he had little chance of fighting off all three, even if he made a mad dash for it and got out the room then what? He had no idea where he was or what these people were capable of, 'Never under estimate anyone or anything, it could be the last thing you do' Izumi's words rang in his ears; he would heed the wisdom of his teacher for now.

He relaxed his stance somewhat "He pissed me off" He gave as a lame excuse.

Their sticks never disappeared and the fool on the floor added his to the fray a vision of fury on his face.

The one named Lupin looked at his companions he was the first to put away his wand, the red head followed suite, but the black haired man continued to glare, and Ed glared right back.

"Severus" Lupin spoke in warning, in return the glare was switched to him, and then the stick was reluctantly lowered but never disappeared.

Ed looked between the two, seeing the venom there, they certainly weren't friends.

Lupin looked back to Ed still half bound. "I think we shall wait for Dumbledore"

With that they turned to leave opening the door, it was then that Ed moved forward, only for the Severus guy to point his stick at him again.

Ed only growled disregarding the threat and spoke to the more level headed of the trio, "You can't just leave me like this!" Lupin stared into his eyes for a long moment, then a small smile graced his lips obviously seeing something in the teen.

But then they left "No damn it! Get back here!" He kicked the closed door in anger, it didn't even give.

He sighed angrily and then turned around leaning his back to the door closing his eyes, "If they've done anything to my arm Winnry's gonna kill me"

He opened his eyes to find the room empty; he blinked and then looked around the room. "Al?" He called, he looked under the bed, out the window behind the curtains, but there was no sign of his brother, nothing. Had he imagined it?

He dropped down on the bed only to initiate another dust storm that sent him into a coughing fit.

**A.N:** Push the button, you know you want to...it's just down there


	3. A Lesson In Alchemy

**A.N:** An Ed shaped cookie to the person who guises Ed's visitor.

**Disclaimer:** Alas woe is me, I own not HP of FMA, so sue me not, I am but a lowly student.

**A Lesson In Alchemy**

Ed didn't even realise he had fallen asleep until he heard a sound.

He jumped up and scanned the perimeter his eyes then falling on a man standing in the corner of the room next to the door, he was tall and wore navy blue robes, his shoulder length black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, his pail blue eyes bored into Ed's.

"Who the hell are you!" Ed's initial reaction never considered polite.

The man merely grinned at him. "You're one weird kid."

Ed fumed "Who you calling weird, its you who are weird ones tying me up and taking my _arm, _which you are so gonna pay for, when I get back to Central I see to it that nothing good ever happens to you again"

At this the man only laughed a doggish sounding laugh that expressed real mirth. "I doubt you could do me anymore damage kid"

A feral smirk graced Ed's lips "Wanna bet?"

A sad expression passed over the mans face for an instant, but was then gone. "Love too but I don't have the time, you're going to see Dumbledore at some point, watch yourself around him, his kind of senile, but his minds a little too sharp for a guy his age, he likes all the cards in his hand, he'll leave you with nothing if you let him"

Ed blanked "Why are you telling me all of this?" He looked at the man searchingly.

The man smiled "I just think you should have the heads up most don't. I can't watch him turn anymore innocent kids into pawns..." Well that was cryptic.

"I'm no body's pawn, not the militaries, not yours, not anybody's." Ed growled staring down at his feet. He did what he wanted he was in control of his own destiny; no one would keep him on a leash.

When he finally finished brooding and looked up the man was gone, he had obviously left without Ed noticing, and he really had to stop fazing out like that.

He slumped against the headboard of the bed and sighed, this was getting a little too much, he hated waiting around, and he was already getting fidgety.

Then his stomach made itself known, he was getting hungry too. His day was just getting better and better.

--------

The door finally opened again and Ed just sat there glaring he would make his move just not yet, what entered wasn't what he was expecting, Lupin walked in with a plate of food in hand and a neutral look on his face.

Ed only looked at the food he was so hungry.

Lupin spoke "I thought you might be hungry" His voice even showing no emotion.

Ed looked up nodding slowly, could he trust this man? He was more welcome than that Severus.

Lupin walked up and untied him Ed remained perfectly still and took the plate offered him; he put it in his lap but made no move to eat it.

"It's not poisoned you know" Lupin smiled as if reading Ed's mind.

Ed started and in the end his stomach won the battle of wills and he dug in, it was good too.

Lupin pulled up a chair from the wall and sat waiting for Ed to finish, when he had they seemed to stare at each other, and Ed saw something in those eyes that was familiar but he just couldn't place it.

The silence stretched until Lupin looked away, and asked "How did you get out there, in the fire fight?"

Ed blinked not expecting such a question "I never intended to fall into that I was just…I was… with Al and…I cant remember" He looked up shocked, he really couldn't remember what had happened how he had ended up in that battle zone there was nothing there, just a void where the memory should be.

Lupin looked at his shocked face and realised he was not lying. "Al? You said that name before after the Deatheater had used the cruxatus curse on you"

Ed shook his head to clear it then answered "Al's my brother…." Then he registered what the man had said "Deatheater's? Curse? You're kidding right?"

Lupin seemed to pause for a moment then answered "The Deatheater's Voldemort's hench men." He stopped to see no reaction to the name and he continued "They cast the pain giving curse on you I stopped them and well…" He trailed off.

"You locked me up and take my arm for no good reason" Ed finished angrily for him.

Lupin looked directly at him "You must understand, you appeared in the middle of the fight… we didn't know who you were we only took the necessary precautions"

"Oh and do these precautions normally involve taking peoples limbs!" Ed growled.

"In your case yes, you could be a danger brandishing that blade around" Lupin clarified his voice remaining calm.

Ed was stumped he forgot it would still be transmuted with the blade. "Well I could fix that, so why don't you give it me back and we'll all be happier for it" He growled holding out his hand.

"I don't think I can do that, but maybe if you tell me how you ended up with such a limb I could see what I could do" He offered diplomatically.

Ed glared "It was an accident when I was younger, an arm here a leg there you get by, now give me back my arm!"

Lupin's brow furrowed and he looked over Ed, and then seemingly impossibly pulled his automail limb out of the folds of his robes. He looked down at it.

"It's like no muggle contraption I've ever seen before, and to be used as a weapon…"

Ed tensed he didn't like people handling his automail it made him feel violated it wasn't just a hunk of metal it was his arm.

"How will you fix it?" Lupin asked looking up at the agitated boy.

Ed ground his teeth, putting the arm back on would hurt like a bitch but he could do it, he had seen Winry do it a thousand times and he could even make the tools needed to put it back on properly not as good as when his automail mechanic did it but still he could get by he'd lost his arm enough times to know.

Ed figured he wouldn't get it back that easy so he would have to do this the conventional way, he sighed and reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of chalk Lupin tensed but when Ed showed him the small stump of white mineral, for any alchemist a must have, he relaxed and Ed drew the necessary transmutation circle on the blade under Lupin's scrutiny he brushed the mark with his fingers and with a flash of blue his arm was just that now void of the blade but on the floor as Lupin had dropped it not expecting such a reaction.

Ed looked at the confused man he had the stick in his hand again and was looking slightly shocked. "What never seen alchemy before?"

Lupin looked at him gone out "That's like no alchemy I've ever seen"

At this point Ed would have crossed his arms and looked superior, but with one arm currently on the floor he only managed to wrap one arm across his chest which didn't really hold the same affect. "Well you can't have seen much, nearly all alchemic reactions have similar affects" He glared at the offending stick. "Can I put my arm back on or are you going to poke me?"

Lupin blinked "What?" The look on his face was odd almost like he wasn't actually seeing Ed at all but someone else in his place.

Ed looked at him strangely, and slowly reached for his arm not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him.

Lupin moved to protest then seemed to think better of it, he lowered his stick and stepped forward and looked again at the metal arm now in Ed's hands.

"Will it be difficult to put on?" He asked tentative as if he wasn't sure of himself.

Ed couldn't help but smile there was something about this guy that he liked "Not really, it'll hurt but that won't be a problem"

Lupin nodded, something told Ed that this guy was all too aware of pain.

Ed shrugged off his coat and pulled his shirt off revealing the metal socket and scaring, a little self conscious with Lupin looking at his abnormality, he did his best to ignore the man and concentrated, it would be just like when Whinry put it on, not too painful but he could handle it, also attempting this one handed didn't help, but he'd be damned before he asked for help.

"Here goes…" He muttered, at least there was no rush or pressure like the last time he had to do this, no syocopath after him, now or never.

He pushed the limb into its socket with a 'shicth' noise, and then a lacing of pain as his reconnected nerves took their place in controlling the hunk of metal.

Ed grit his teeth and held in a shout, screwing up his face in pain and breathing erratically he sat for a moment breathing through the pain that was becoming an ache then a throbbing.

He opened his eyes and looked at his automail then at his fingers he made them twitch, then bend be flexed them and then made a fist, he bent his wrist then his elbow then the shoulder, the final jolt of pain as something clicked into place, he winced, then smirked at least he got the docking right, the reactions were a little sluggish but that could be tuned out he supposed, all in all it went better than he had hoped.

He looked up to see Lupin looking at the now working limb with a sort of cautious curiosity.

"How does it… I've never seen a prosthetic limb like it…" The greying man trailed off.

Ed admired his mechanics work he had said on more than one occasion it was the best in the world, it did help that the young Rockbell lived breathed and dreamed automail.

"Its directly attached to each of my nerves so it moves how I want it with the added bonus that it had no direct nerves throughout it so I can't feel pain, which can come in useful" Ed smiled at the man as he retook his seat, not sure why he confided so much in the quiet man, his smile slipped as he realised that he was wasting time.

Lupin obviously noticed his sudden melancholy state and spoke. "You truly have no memory of how you got into the forest last night?" The question was stern but not cruel.

Ed stared at the man searching "No I have no memory. It's just gone…"

Lupin nodded not looking away from the teen.

Ed felt oddly un-nerved as he stared into those eyes seeing something he recognised, a feral almost inhuman rage deep within this man a rage he had seen, in the eyes of the homunculi. He felt his insides freeze with fear, but then he saw that it was under the surface, buried, trapped, Ed could live with that it was that there was something about this man that Ed felt he could relate to.

He blinked and looked away sighing, he was not use to so much soul searching it was far too abstract, and he was a scientist after all.

Lupin got to his feet and moved too the door he stopped looked back at the boy, "I'll be back" Ed found it strange that the man felt he had to say that almost reassuringly, a look of sad understanding on his face, but then he was gone.


	4. He walks He talks He's dead!

**A.N**: Wow this took awhile, but now I'm unemployed this should pick up much faster! This is the none beta version so mistakes will ensue.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them Ed would be 3inches taller, Dumbledore would realise he had lost the plot, and there would be a series of books on the Marauders, but no dreaming will have to do.

**Chapter 3 - He walks, He talks, He's dead!**

Ed frowned and swallowed his nerves tingling he sighed feeling worn out all of a sudden, he lent back on the wall, not sure what to do, they had given his arm back, and left him untied, though he was not sure how that could help him, so now he could clap, but what could he use his alchemy for?

He didn't see these guys as a threat, well maybe the greasy git, but still, from what he had figured they had saved him from the strange men with the masks, but still he didn't know what to do.

He closed his eyes but the stiffness in his back never left.

"Its gonna be tough kid, that much I can guarantee"

Ed froze not moving, his eyes opened to see blue eyes not an inch from his face shielded by glasses but still sharp.

"Gah!" Ed yelped shocked.

He shook his head "Not possible…" Ed mumbled.

The Brigadier General lent back and grinned "You better believe it Ed"

Ed just pointed at the man "But you're dead! Sheska said, she told us and Whinry! It can't people don't just… not possible" By this point Ed was breathing irregularly.

"Well you'd be surprised, things are really different over this side, but enough about that… How's my little baby darling angel! She must be so big!" He got a dreamy look on his face he could only be talking about one person, "Oh I wish I had more photos!"

Ed closed his eyes and then opened them; nope Huges was still there, going on about his daughter.

Conforming to the idea that he was either asleep or was going insane, first his brother now Huges… He was going to get answers might as well use this hallucination while it was there he couldn't do much else, everything was getting ridiculous and he needed to sort this out, find out where he was and where his brother was.

"What's going on? Where is this place? How did I get here? How did you get here?" So many questions, so few ways to get answers.

Huges went serious and took the chair that Lupin had previously occupied, crossing his arms and frowning.

"I know I was good at getting answers, it was my job, and what I did best, but as to your questions I don't know, things have gone wrong, all I know is that you're not suppose to be here. It's good to see you again kid I'm just sorry I can't help you just now, it's not time…"

"Not time!?" Ed started aggravated by the lack of answers "When will there be time… just.." Ed trailed off realising who he was talking to.

Huges simply continued as if nothing had happened, "for you to know everything, all the pieces must be in place first, in the mean time I'll work on those questions, but until then…" He got to his feet and stretched out his hand, two fingers pointed between the young alchemist's eyes, Ed blinked and then slumped into unconsciousness. "Get some rest"

--------

The next time Ed opened his eyes his chest tightened after his memory came back to him, he jumped up "Huges?!" He looked around the room for his deceased friend, but no, nothing of the ghost, figment of his imagination, it was gone, maybe it was a dream.

He bowed his head in thought debating his sanity, when the door opened and there stood Severus in all his black intimidating glory, but he'd have to do better than that to get to Ed, who merely glared.

Severus sneered at the child's defiance, all full of his own big headedness, no wonder Lupin liked the brat he was far too much like a Gryffindor.

Ed got to his feet and folded his arms, not sure of what to do, but when in doubt act like your in control of the situation, it was surprising how often the tables would turn to that end on their own.

"It would appear your _imprisonment_ is to be cut short, follow me." The scorn in the mans voice was disturbingly similar to Archer, a man Ed had no fond memories of, Ed blinked and flinched as his brain seemed to pound with a memory, Ed was shouting at Archer a feeling of impending doom, screaming and he was struggling…

He opened his eyes not aware of when he had closed them, he was looking at the wooded floor and there were voices, but he couldn't tell what they were saying, he was on his knees cradling his head, he didn't seem to think he just sat there blinking, strangely an image of the Gate lodged in his minds eye.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his daze; he darted back away from the hand and looked up to see the concerned brown eyes of Lupin, looking at him.

Ed managed to get to his feet his legs feeling like water as they tried to support him. "What…?"

It was Severus who answered him. "You had some sort of a fit, shouting that they would all die" He had an odd look on his face, one of intrigue hidden behind distrust.

Ed shook his head to clear it and looked at Lupin "I think I remembered something…" He looked down at his hands then blinked part of his mind registering where he was or rather where he wasn't and who he was in the presents of, he did not intend to look weak in front of these people.

Straitening up he looked over at the two perplexed men, not sure what the fragment he had seen was relevant to but it didn't matter right now. "Weren't you going to take me somewhere?" He asked hotly to the black haired brute.

Severs saw something in the boy that challenged his earlier assessment the way he recovered from the fit or what ever it was, made him think twice and to study the boy with more diversity.

Lupin looked at the youth and then at the potions master, not sure of what to make of the silent exchange, a battle of wits?

Severus nodded and shot a glare at Lupin before exiting the room, Ed followed with nary a glance in the werewolf's direction. Lupin soon followed behind more than a little unsure, hopefully Dumbledore would be able to make more of this young alchemist and see what should be done.

---------

After an extremely unpleasant trip with a "port key" of which Ed could only liken to flying through the air after being hit by his teacher during one of her lessons.

More than a little freaked out by the way things were done in this place, Ed mutely followed Lupin, it was dark and the stars that were visible were shrouded by clouds lazily drifting obscuring the pail light of the waxing moon, a constant prickling down his spine, Severus no doubt glared at him from behind.

Walking down a long grassy lawn and up to a castle, old no doubt but still standing, he'd never seen anything like it in all of his travels, and he had seen a lot, temples, mansions, fortresses, none of which were anything like this.

Walking up to the front door, (an extremely large front door but Ed would not let it make him feel diminutive in any way) it opened seemingly of its own accord and in the flickering light beyond a man stood, his long purple robes fell to the floor in layers, he was stroking his long white beard absentmindedly as they walked closer.

Ed already realised he wouldn't like this old man, he could tell by the look in his twinkling blue eyes, now really who had twinkling eyes, he just put it down to one more oddity of this place.

"Albus" Lupin greeted with a nod of his head, the white haired man smiled warmly in return then turned his eyes to Severus who swept passed the alchemist, werewolf and old man with out a word disappearing further into the castle.

It was then the old mans twinkling eyes turned to Ed regarding him in a way that made him bristle, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, he suppressed a shiver, a feeling strangely recognisant of the time he and his brother had breached the taboo, he felt oddly violated.

What ever it was the old man seemed to look pleased about it.

"Welcome you must be Edward Elric, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Albus Dumbledore, please if you would follow me" The mans smile never wavered as he stepped aside and beckoned then to enter.

Ed glanced at Lupin and then stepped forward, every muscle tense, his automail creaked as he looked around for threats, it wasn't as if he was expecting any attack he was their prisoner, and they seemed to have something big going for them, or they were just some bizarre cult, but still to put it bluntly he was paranoid.

Dumbledore turned and waited for the teens attention when the golden eyes turned to him he again spoke. "I have some things I would like to discuss with you Mr. Elric," He then turned to Lupin "Would you accompany us to my office."

Ed snorted, as much as he proffered Lupin to Severus, he knew an escort when he saw one, the formality was just a act, e was still a prisoner caught up in some war these weirdo's where having.

He was ignored and lead up a large staircase in the centre of the entrance hall and then they proceeded through many more silent halls and staircases that seemed to _move_ of their own vocation, he didn't let it show that it unnerved him, this whole building seemed to be humming with energy.

It was then that they came to a halt in front of a rather deformed looking statue, butt ugly came to mind as Ed looked at it gone out not sure of the purpose of this thing.

But when Dumbledore spoke something about 'ginger bread' the statue came to life and stepped away from the wall Ed eyes widened and his jaw hung slack, he instantly snapped it shut as he hared a chuckle to his left as Lupin smiled at him, Ed only scowled and with a huff followed the old man onto the moving spiral staircase that had been revealed.

At the top of the stairs he followed Dumbledore into a large room the door creaked faintly behind them as it closed, Ed tensed, not only was this room filled with of silver gadgets and odd portraits of sleeping people but his little brother was standing looking at an old book shelf and its contence, the young boy turned and beamed at Ed who was struck still.

"Isn't this amazing! I've never seen anything like it!... Erm… Ed?" Al inquired timidly.

Said alchemist only stared, even more now doubting his sanity.

Al looked away "Brother that mans talking to you"

Ed's eyes flashed over to the aged man who had seated himself behind the ornate wooded desk, he suddenly had visions of the Cornel with a long white beard giving him his next mission.

He snapped out of the strange vision and realised the man was looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

Dumbledore smiled lowering his gaze so he could better pear over the half moon spectacles and repeated himself "If you would please take a seat, I imagen this could take some time and explaining before we are on even footing."

Ed blinked and folded his arms over his chest, he just knew he was going to hate this conversation.

----Some time later----

His rant had begun "It's completely impossible, there is no way magic can exist, it goes against all the laws of nature!" Ed yelled regardless that he was only three feet away from the man he was currently conversing with.

The aged wizard only smiled "On the contrary Mr. Elric it is quite natural, and one of the founding forces that hold this world together, like yourself, what is alchemy if not an arcane form of magic" He waited for the boys reaction.

Ed sneered "No way pops, alchemy is a science, an equation, an equivalent exchange, this magic it totally illogical, it doesn't even follow the basic rules!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "What are rules, if not to be broken."

Ed blanked "That wired guy was right you are insane"

At this point Al spoke up having listened to what had been said. "But brother he does have a point, what happened to us, our search, our goal, we sleeked to brake those rules just the same."

"What you're on his side now!"

Al rubbed the back of his head "I didn't say that brother...I just...that is..." He laughed nervously trailing of, then sighed. "Well what do you suggest we do now brother?"

Ed stiffened their current predicament coming back to him. "I haven't thought that through yet, I gotta rap my head around it first" He looked at the smiling headmaster "It doesn't make sense."

Dumbledore clasped his hands in front of himself ignoring the boys strange conversation with himself "Perhaps if you did not try to analyze every detail and just except that there will always be mysteries in the world, you would find yourself a much more content person"

Ed glared, not a normal glare mind it was the glare he used when exceptionally miffed, a glare that would have grown men cowering under him regardless of his stature. "Are you saying I'm uptight?"

Al couldn't help but giggle.


End file.
